


Big ole five

by Pickl3lily



Series: Lying by Bazinga [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to lying by bazinga. The morning after Sheldon's lesson wield some interesting results. Can't promise brilliance but can promise shenny.</p><p>|Originally posted on, and moved from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big ole five

The light stung her eyes and she blinked rapidly in response. The familiar thumping in her head caused her to wince and look around, a reflex to make sure she hadn't made a stupid mistake the night previously, and found herself to be on her sofa, one solitary wine glass as her companion. 'Thank god' was the only thought she could process, still trying to unravel the events of last night which were still somewhat of a blur.

When no enlightenment came, she decided to retreat to the shower and see what the steam could offer her. As she tore away the t-shirt she had been sporting, she had an image of Sheldon flash across her mind. Dismissing it as being down to it being his, very comfortable, top. Climbing into the shower, she closed her eyes and let the water trickle down her hair and the steam engulf her.

Somehow this was all that was needed for the events of the night to come floating back to her. Her eyes flew open as she recalled Sheldon coming to her, her giving him advice... Her being naked in front of him AGAIN! And him revealing the importance of the t-shirt he had given to her.

'he gave me his shirt. A shirt from his Meemaw'. The mere thought sent her barrelling out of her shower, hurriedly throwing on shorts and the tshirt in question, before darting to her wardrobe before letting out a deep breath. She slowed her movements then, gently removing a battered shoe box from the back of the closet, and carefully lifting the lid.

After removing the item she had looked for she held it to her cheek, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath as a solitary tear made its was down her face and onto the object. Wiping it away, she readied herself before standing up and striding purposefully to 4A. She entered without knocking and found herself slightly nervous as she saw not just Sheldon but all her boys looking up at her expectantly.

It was Raj who first noticed the t-shirt she donned, and pointed it out whispering fervently into Howard's ear. Stealing herself before a comment was made or her resolve crumbled, she walked forward and pulled Sheldon to his feet. Slowly, carefully, she placed the plaid scarf around his neck and kissed him chastely on his lips. "That was my grandfather's and he meant just as much to me as your Meemaw does to you." she whispered in his ear and, without further explanation, not wanting to be around when he came out of his dazed state, she turned and began to swiftly exit the apartment before she felt a thin-fingered clasp around her wrist and was whirled around, coming face to face with Sheldon.

She sucked in a lungful of air, readying herself for a lecture, berating or just plain rejection. "Science is more important than you or this token of affection." he stated looking her in the eyes which she swiftly shut, willing the tears not to fall. As she did so she felt Sheldon lean in and she panicked, not understanding what was happening, ready to pull away, run to her apartment and hide in shame when she heard his voice low in her ear, whisper a word that she had never loved hearing so much in her life.

When the word "bazinga" left his lips, it was only two seconds before they were covered with Penny's own, desperately seeking confirmation that she had understood correctly, confirmation that he gave when his brain and body finally caught up with each other.

Pulling away for air, their eyes made contact, causing Penny to give him a quick smile before pecking him once more on the lips, pulling away and retreating from the apartment issuing a "good luck" as she went. Befuddled, he turned and the meaning became clear as he came face to face with his friends. "What can I say? She's a big ole five." and smirked as he left to void his bladder, leaving his friends awestruck behind him, muttering to himself, "a big ole five, indeed."


End file.
